Para perderlo todo
by Lachiiva
Summary: Que onda? como les va? Yo soy Mistica1 y este es el primer fanfic que escribo es sobre la misteriosa muerte de la familia y amigos de sakura espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews.


Para perder todo...

Media noche...

La luna llena brilla, iluminando el cielo con un hermoso color plata. Un gato corre por los muros maullando. No hay estrellas en esta noche...

Yo sonrío, mirando por la ventana. El exterior era hermoso. No habia sonido alguno. Tal vez por eso era hermoso. Ya no tengo preocupaciones por la luna ni el sol ni nada. Soy una chica normal. Una joven adolescente normal, llevando una vida normal. Quisa demasiado normal por lo que hise ocho o nueve años atras...

Cuando tenia diez años, era una card captor. Luche contra las cartas clow y las regrese a su forma original como debe ser... el guardian de las cartas, alias Cerverus... Kero-chan desapareció despues de lo que me paso... Todavia conservo el poder de volver realidad los sueños que inundan mi cabeza por las noches, pero todos mis otros poderes me han dejado. La unica cosa que jamas podre olvidar es la llave que utilize para sellar las cartas clow... y al chico que me ayudo a sellarlas...

Me pregunto si algun dia podre olvidar todo esto... no, eso jamas sucedera, no quiero perder esos recuerdos tan agradables. Todos mis recuerdos seguiran en mi cabeza... jamas moriran.

Abri la ventana y saque la cabeza para poder observar con mayor claridad el exterior. Solo podia ver la oscuridad... una arbol agitandose por el viento... y nada mas. Suspiro sin proposito.

"Sera mejor que me duerma" verifico el reloj detras de mi y me quedo boquiabierta. Son las doce y media.

No supe lo que me habia pasado durante esa media hora. Me tire sobre la cama y coloque mi cabeza sobre la almohada "dulces sueños".

Observo la habitación obscura. Silencio... es espacio es claro. Muevo lentamente una puerta hasta abrirla y pude escuchar unos ronquidos muy familiares. Un pariente... Me dirijo de puntitas a la cocina, y busco en los cajones " eso no, ni eso, ni eso... Argh!, donde esta?" pero mis manos tocaron un objeto familiar " al fin".

Observo un color plata familiar en el objeto mientras afilo lo que tengo en la mano "Bueno... quien sera el siguiente?"

Bostezo, abriendo mis ojos, "que hora es?"

-Levantate- Tomoyo se encontraba en mi cuarto, con una gran sonrisa y su camara de video apuntando hacia mi.

Tomoyo-chan!!!- Quite el pelo castaño de mi cara y sonrei timidamente- Que haces aqui?

Vine a verte!- contesto ella- Con esta camara!

Me cai de la cama por la respuesta de mi amiga "Jejeje...".

Ella se acerca a mi y toma mis manos- Como van las cosas entre tu y Li-kun?- pregunto ella.

Siento mi cara algo tibia - Uh... bien -

- Estas segura?-

- Claro-

Tomoyo me sonrio y solto mis manos- Quieres acompañarme al mercado hoy?-

Me dio alegria que cambiara el tema- Pues claro, hoy no tengo nada que hacer-

-Bien- Sus ojos se llenaron de alegria- Vamonos!

-Espera!- Di un salto fuera de la cama- Creo que el telefono esta sonando- Tome el telefono, cruze los dedos y espere que la persona no haya colgado- Hola? Esta es la residencia Kinomoto, habla Sakura!-

-Kinomoto- la voz que oigo es baja.

- Si?-

-Conoce a una chica llamada Rika Sasaki?-

-Sí, ella es una de mis mejores amigas-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Que?-

-Rika Sasaki ha muerto-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, no, no, no" Mordi mi labio al instante y Tomoyo trataba de tranquilizarme.

"Por favor no, por favor" Sacudi mi cabeza mientras Tomoyo parpadeaba confusa.

-Que paso?- Pregunto Tomoyo, pero al ver que yo no le respondia tomo el telefono de mi mano- Que decia usted?-

-Decia...- la persona en el telefono le conto todo a Tomoyo, ella solo pudo dejarse caer de la sorpresa.

"¿Porque? ¿Porque ella? ¿Que hizo ella? ¿Por que no supe lo que sucederia? ¿Acaso eh perdido mi poder sobre los sueños?"

" Por favor no, esto debe ser un sueño"

" Esto debe ser mi imaginacion! Y si es un sueño quiza se realice"

Me senti un poco aturdida

- Sakura!- Oigo una voz familiar en mi cabeza.

- Li-kun... -

-Li-kun!!- Tomoyo grita con entusiasmo- ¿Como crees que debo llamar esta cinta? ¿Que tal "Una Muerte Misteriosa"? ¿O algo mas dramatico?

Suspire. Acaso solo piensa en grabar las cosas en su camara de video?

- Sakura?- Mire hacia arribe y note unos ojos color ambar e inmediatamente me dio un escalofrio.

"..." Dio una paso adelante de mi y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho deseando que eso jamas me pasara.

-Sakura?- repitio- Estas bien?-

-Que le sucedio a ella?- mi voz parecio un susurro leve.

-Que?-

- Que paso con ella?- Levante mis ojos una vez mas- Que paso con ella?!!

- Fue apuñalada varias veces con un objeto filoso, al parecer un cuchillo- el doctor camina al mismo tiempo que me informaba sobre lo sucedido.

Senti las lagrimas brotar de mis ojos - Pero quien lo hiso?-

- No lo sabemos todavia-

"Pobre Sakura.... pobre, pobre Sakura..." suspire, acariciando el cabello de la chica " Esta es la segunda vez en un año que uno de sus amigos muere repentinamente".

-Porque Li-kun?- un susurro llego hasta mis oidos.

-No lo se- Me siento horrible pero no soy capaz de contestarle sinceramente.

-Trate de olvidarme de la muerte de Naoko-chan y ahora esto...-

- Ssssshhhh...-

Tomoyo se sienta y deja a un lado su camara por primera vez en un rato. -Sakura- chan...- Ella parpadea y observa a su amiga y unas lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, despues pone una mano en el hombro de Sakura -Ella estara bien-

- No - Sakura se aleja de mi y se acerca a Tomoyo- Tu supiste lo de Naoko-chan y Rika-chan tambien! Ellas eran dos de tus mejores amigas!!! ¿Porque no tienes interes en lo que les sucede a ellas?-

Tomoyo abrio totalmente sus ojos y no pudo pronunciar palabra. Sakura estaba muy alterada, ella no era así.

- Que quieres decir con eso?!!- Es la primera vez que veo a Tomoyo levantar su voz. Ella observa a sakura fijamente... ella no esta intimidada.

- Tu sabes lo quiero decir!!! Ni siquiera lloraste por la muerte de Naoko-chan!!!, ¿Ahora te reiras de la muerte de Rika-chan?-

-Sakura!- mi voz grito por si sola.

-Que?- Me miro con unos ojos llenos de furia- Tu no sabes lo que se siente!!! Tu no sabes como se siente perder a un amigo!!! Yo pense que no podia ser peor pero entonces otra de mis amigas muere!!! Muere!!!

-Sakura...-

-Dejame sola!!! Todos dejenme sola!!!- dio un fuerte golpe en el piso- Ninguno de ustedes sabe por lo que estoy pasando!!!-

-Callate-

-No- Me abrazo fuertemente y comenzo a llorar dejando fluir su frustración y coraje.

-Callate- Me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos- Al fin te callaste, ¿Crees que eres la unica que le dolio perder a Naoko-chan y Rika-chan?-

-No!!, Yo soy la unica que he llorado por mis amigas!!!-

-Sakura!- Yo tambien comenzaba a enfadarme- Piensa lo que dices!!! Tu eres tan culpable como nosotros!!! Que no lo entiendes?-

- Li-kun... - Sakura respira profundamente y suelta el aire junto con la rabia que tenia- Lo siento mucho... Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan...-

-Esta bien- dice Tomoyo- Tengo que ir a casa... nos vemos luego-

-Adios-

-Adios- Tomoyo me miro por un momento y luego se marcho.

Rechine mis dientes- Este trabajo aun no termina- Empuje mi cabello largo acomodandolo en mi espalda.

" Quien es el mas cercano a Kinomoto Sakura?... piensa, piensa... eso es!" Sonrei " Su familia por supuesto!!! Eso es muy obvio!!!" mi sonrisa cambio a un gesto maligno "Esta semana sera su peor pesadilla"

-Sakura-san?- Abri la puerte y mire adentro - Mmmmm...- mire el reloj- Por supuesto! Sakura-san debe estar durmiendo en este momento- Sonrie a mi mismo- Adivino que debo hacer su almuerzo ahora mismo, tengo que llegar temprano al trabajo- Tatareo una canción mientras corto los pepinos para el almuerzo de mi hija.

TOC TOC TOC

-Quien podra ser?- puse el cuchillo sobre la mesa y camine hacia la puerta- ¿Sí?

-Hola Fujitaka-san-

-Ah! hola, llegaste un poco tarde, tu no eres... Ah!- Senti un dolor fuerte en mi pierna "Creo que me corte".

-Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien- Acompañe a mi visitante a la sala, donde lo invite a sentarse " Mi pierna esta sangrando...¿porque?... No lo recuerdo"

-Necesita ayuda señor Fujitaka-san?-

-Bien, no, todo esta bien, gracias- el visitante se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi dandome un masaje de hombros.

-Se que esto no es mucho, pero no se si pueda ayudarle con su herida-

-Bueno, gracias- las manos del visitante se enrollan en mi cuello y en un instante yo trato de soltarme. Sus manos son sorprendentemente fuertes y soy incapaz de moverme de mi lugar por el dolor de la herida en mi pierna.

Debe haber veneno en la pierna... necesito curarla ya.

Las manos del visitante me estrangulan y hacen que mis ojos se abran completamente. Con mis manos intento soltarme pero es imposible.

" No puedo respirar..." La obscuridad aparece ante mis ojos " Ayuda... Necesito ayuda... No puedo moverme ahora... no... ahora..."

"Lo siento" Mis manos estrangularon la vida del padre de Sakura... No puedo ayudar, pero puedo sonreir de la alegria... era muy divertido verlo sufrir.

Me rio tontamente solo, nervioso. "Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que despierte".

Mis ojos se abren lentamente, me incorpo "Mmmm..." Estoy sentada "Donde..."

-Es muy temprano...vuelve a dormir" Una vocesita se oye entre las sabanas de mi cama, yo me levanto rapidamente y tiro al suelo las sabanas.

-Oh!-

-Dejame solo... estoy cansado-

-Lo siento -acomode de nuevo las sabanas.

-Oye! - Shaoran saca la cabeza de entre las sabanas- Quieres matarme con el covertor?- sigue quejandose y luego se vuelve a acostar.

-Lo siento-

-Oye te sientes mejor?-

-No-

El no dijo nada. Supuse que se volvio a dormir. Me levante de la cama. - Enseguida regreso- Cuchichie a Shaoran por si seguia despierto.

-...de acuerdo...-

"Bien, al parecer no esta dormido" suspire caminando hacia abajo "Quizas vere la televisión..." llegue a la sala y tome el control remoto.

Entonces algo me llama la atención.

- Papá?- Me acerque al cuerpo inmovil - Papá?-

"Por que dormiria él aqui?" Encendi la luz para verificar si el se encontraba bien o no. Mire hacia a bajo y una sensación de nauses me inundo - Papa? Papa? Estas durmiendo? Despierta!!!! Despierta?!! - Resbale de repente con un liquido regado por el suelo... tibio, pegajoso y rojo...

-Oh!! Dios mio!!!!-

El tercer asesinato. Tres personas creo... tres personas que cuide mucho...y se fueron.

"Sere la siguiente?.." pensaba mientras me acordaba de mi padre, de su pierna herida, esa mancha de sangre, su cuello roto...

Toso, mientros muevo la cabeza a los lados - No, no, no, yo no puedo terminar así -

- Que?- Shaoran voltea para encararme

-...Nada...-

Su mano se acerco a mi, hasta tocar mi cara - Estas palida, necesitas descansar-

-Pero...-

-Tu no seras la proxima en morir, si eso te preocupa -

- Pero... ¿como lo sabes?...-

-Yo no permitere que nada te suceda- Sus ojos color ambar se veian honestos.

De pronto me encuentro cayendo en sus brazos - Lo...siento...-

-Esta bien- él me ayuda a levantarme- No se me olvida que debo protegerte...- cuchichea en mi oreja y yo me ruborizo levemente -Bueno, confia en mi, lo hare-

-Yuki!!!!!- Me apresuro a bajar las escaleras, cuando llego abro la puerta- Yuki?-

-Hola Toya- él me sonrie tristemente- Sabes lo que le paso a tu padre?

- Le sucedio algo?-

-Él esta muerto Toya. Fue asesinado ayer.

-QUE?!!!-

"Por que alguien querria matar a mi padre?" esa pregunta invade mi cabeza. "No existe una razon..."

" Acaso tuvo algun enemigo?... No" Rechine mis dientes " Si le pasa algo a Sakura perdere la cabeza"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

- Voy!- Abri la puerta - Yuki? - Pregunte con esperanza.

-Lo siento- Tomoyo se paro enfrente de mi con unos ojos muy tristes.

- Sakura no esta aqui, ya sabes donde vive -

- Lo se. Vine a hablar contigo. -

- Conmigo?? -

- Que significa q sabes quien es el asesino? - azote la manosobre la mesa derramando mi cafe.

- Tengo una idea de quien puede ser. Te dire cuando vuelva. Traere la evidencia -

- De acuerdo - dije mas tranquilo - Ten cuidado-

- No te preocupes lo hare - Tomoyo salio apresuradamente hechando una mirada a su alrededor.

- Asi q mi proxima victima es... Kinomoto Touya - sonre recogiendo mi cabello - No me gustaria q mi cabello se manchara de sangre -

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

- Tomoyo! Eres muy rápida, traes la ... -abri la puerta y alguien la empujo hacia mi antes de que pudiera ver de quien se trataba.

Oí tres fuertes disparos y senti un dolor insoportable en mi estomago, en una pierna y en mi brazo.

Entonces todo se torna rojo...

Llame a la puerta de la casa de mi amigo, esperando una respuesta.- Toya!! Abre la puerta!! Se que estas en casa!!. Me recargue en la puerta y esta se abrio. Mire hacia abajo y todo era rojo. Rojo por todas partes, el piso... en las paredes...

Ajuste un poco mis gafas pero el paisaje no cambio - Touya... No!!!!! -

" Otra persona en mi camino " gritaba dentro de mi cabeza " Argh!, tantas personas tratan de arruinar mis planes"

Camine lentamente por el cuarto. Yukito no se habia percatado de mi presencia.

Entonces, saque el fusil escondido en mi chaqueta. Cargue un tiro y dispare.

El chico cae hacia adelante con un grito de dolor. Eche una mirada alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie hubiera presenciado lo ocurrido. Tire el fusil junto a los cadaveres.

"Eh matado a cinco personas ya" empiezo la caminata hacia mi casa " Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaki Rika, Kinomoto Fujitaka, Kinomoto Touya, Tsukishiro Yukito... todos cercanos a Sakura... escepto" una sonrisa malevola aparecio en mi rostro " Todavia queda Daidouji Tomoyo, Shaoran Li y... Sakura misma".

" Yo le enseñare como es perder a todos"

Cerca de un mes despues de las muertes...

- Kinomoto Sakura? -un cartero me entrego una carta - Esto es para usted -

- Bien, gracias - rasgue la carta para abrirla. Despues de leerla , corri a llamar a Shaoran.

- Habla Shaoran - una voz aburrida contesto el telefono - Quien eres y que se te ofrece? -

- Li-kun! -

- Ah! Sakura. Que pasa? -

- Tienes que ver la carta que acabo de recibir-

- Bueno, entonces ire a tu casa o... -

- Ven pronto , por favor -

- De acuerdo... -

Nos despedimos y espere su llegada.

Cuando al fin llego le entregue la carta. Él la leyo en voz alta:

Kinomoto Sakura:

Si quieres saber quien mato a tus amigos y a tu familia, ven a el camino del refugio Old Country Road ( en que parte del mundo esta eso? ) esta noche a las nuevo con Li-Shaoran (conmigo?, porque conmigo? )

Firmado T...

- T?... - suspire - Quien puede ser? -

- Pues vamos a descubrirlo esta noche -

" Quien puede ser T?..." esa pregunta seguia rondando mi cabeza " No conosco a nadie que tenga una T como inicial "

Suspire. "Tal ves no debo ir. Al menos no sola "

"Sera preferible que alguien fuera conmigo..."

"Especialmente con Li-kun"

Senti mi rostro sonrojado y sacudi la cabeza. "Ahora no..."

"Ahora tengo que pensar si voy o no..."

" Yo no quiero ir..."

" Pero si no voy jamas descubrire quien mato a mis amigos"

TICK TOCK

Se podia escuchar el reloj.

TICK TOCK... RING... RING... RING... RING... RING... RING... RING... RING...

El tiempo parecia ir mas despacio.

El reloj marco las nueve. Abri la puerta del refugio.

- Justo a tiempo - dijo Shaoran sonriendome, moviendose a un lado, deteniendo la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar - Es un lugar pequeño -

- Gracias -

Lo que él dijo era cierto. El lugar era considerablemente pequeño.

- Me pregunto quien vendria a un lugar como este? -

- Vienen de vez en cuando - indico Shaoran.

Pude distinguir algo brillante en la mano de Shaoran y le pregunte.

- Es mi espada - contesto.

- Para que la quieres? - Comenso a darme miedo y me aleje de él. - Li-kun deja eso, alejalo de mi...por favor -

- Por que?... Yo la tengo por si acaso esto resulta una trampa del asesino -

- Pero...-

- Alguien viene -

- Que? - Eche una mirada alrededor pero no habia nadie.

- Sal! -

Silencio.

- Sal! - grito Shaoran.

- Quiero ir a casa... -

- Shhhhhh -

- Pero quiero ir a casa... - susurre apartando la mirada.

El agarro la primera oportunidad para tomar su espada y clavarla directo en mi brazo.

Solte un grito dentro de mi cabeza. Comenze a llorar por el dolor y el se alejo rapidamente de mi.

- Sakura? - grito muy nervioso- Sakura!!! que fue lo que paso? -

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. "Él me habia traicionado... el habia matado a mis amigos... a mi familia..."

- N-naze? - Trate de alejarme pero el me lo impidio.

Sus ojos me miraban y susurraba algo en mi oido.

- No... porfavor no... no a ella... pero ella... -

- Li-kun? - El dolor se siente leve y es reemplazado por un deseo de renunciar... el sueño... y nunca despertar otra vez.

" No! Nececito saber por que!! "

- Li-kun en que me equivoque? -

- De que estas hablando? - Puedo ver que arranca un trozo de tela de su chaqueta y la envuelve en mi herida presionando fuertemente.

- Por que quieres que me muera?... - Tome muchas fuerzas para no soltar el llanto.

- De que estas hablando?!!!... Yo no quiero que te mueras!! -

- Entonces... por que... me hiciste esto? - La vista comenzaba a fallarme.

- Sakura!!! -

Mis ojos se cierran pero puedo escuchar lo que él dice.

- Sakura!! - su voz esta repleta de panico - Piensas que yo te hice esta herida??... Yo no lo hice, no senti a nadie a mi alrededor... yo ... no. Yo hice nada! -

- Tonto... - Mi vos es muy baja... y creo que no me oye.

- Me crees!!! Has confiado en mi antes? Crees que yo seria capaz de hacer algo asi? Sakura!!!! Contestame!!!! -

- Lo siento... no puedo... no mas... - Cada minuto que pasa se dificulta mi respiración - Li-kun... confio en ti... siempre le eh hecho... pero ahora... yo... -

- Sakura!!! -

- Yo ... te amo... - Con mucho esfuerzo abri mis ojos - Y ... siento mucho lo que hice... adios, Li-kun - Ya no pude decir mas.

Necesito el sueño ... sueño... sueño quitaria mis preocupaciones.

- Sakura!!! - Me tire en el suelo y baje mi cabeza " Como pudo pensar que yo...? Yo no hice eso!! "

" Pero como la apuñalo???"

- Sakura - la acerque a mi y quite su cabello de su rostro.

Habia sangre en su cara. Su hermosa cara. Mientras la veo mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas.

- KUSO!!!- la acomode en el piso y me levante rapidamente - Sal!!! -

Hay un susurro detras de mi y voltee.

- Li-kun - dice una voz.

Salte. No podia creer quien era.

Tomoyo.

- Pero que demonios hiciste? -

- Li-kun - repitio Tomoyo con una sonrisa afectuosa - Supe que jamas sospecharias de mi -

- T... - mordi mi labio - Por supuesto!!! -

- Eres lento - La espalda mortal se encontraba en su mano apuntando hacia mi - Tu seras el proximo en morir -

Me sorprendi - Por que? -

- Bien, por lo menos ahora estaras con tu amada - Ignoro completamente mi pregunta.

Rapidamente tome mi espada del piso y la guarde- Yo no vine preparado para que me mataras -

- Oh...deberas?- dijo aburrida.

En ese momento fue cuando choco mi mente. La realidad se fue...

Una mezcla de emociones inundo mi cabeza... alegria... decepsion... coraje...resentimiento...

- Yo no permitire que me mates- replico.

Tengo una idea, afin decuentas... el orgullo...

- Veamos esto - Tomoyo salta, la espada se prepara.

- Siento arruinar tu diversión - Saque mi espada... y... clavo su arma en mi corazon. Se despidio con la mano, mientras yo sentia un dolor insoportable que me envolvia... poco a poco mis piernas fueron cediendo.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! - Di un salto fuera de la cama llorando como si el infierno estuviera en mi cuarto.

- Tomoyo!!!- Mi madre se apresuro a mi cuarto - Estas bien? -

- B...bien, madre...- sonreí - Acabo de tener una pesadilla... eso es todo -

- De acuerdo pero no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera -

- Lo siento -

Ella salio de mi cuarto.

- Gracias a dios todo fue un sueño - suspire - Que bien que ya no tengo sueño - mire el espejo - Y ahora mi edad correcta es 11-

Entonces tengo una idea.

- Ah! entonces Sakura y Li-kun estaran juntos dentro de una horas... no puedo faltar!! - sonrei de nuevo.

Tome mi camara de video y me olvide completamente de mi pesadilla.

" Gracias a dios"

Mistica: Espero que les alla gustado y me dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones (que sean sinceras eh? ) para poder escribir mejores fanfics, bueno gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un gran dia!!!


End file.
